One Truth, Thousand Lies Ep 1
by Notafanbutstillfiction
Summary: 15 year old Campbell (Belle) tries to live up to her parent's expectations while trying to keep a secret that could tear her family apart. Although some pivotal characters' names sound like fairytale characters, like Belle, Princeton and Snow, the life of this Belle, would not be in a princess story. Belle tries to keep out of trouble with her mother, while trying to keep the secre


Scene 1

Classroom full of bored students texting behind calculators in math class

Teacher (Cathleen Sanders) explaining how to solve a problem

One student start to pack up, then the rest.

MOM: Class is not over! Mary Andrews! What is the simplified answer of-

Belle- knocks on door and walks in

BS: Hey can I talk to you

MOM- Mary, on the board do problems 7 through-(BELL RINGS, students get up and walk out)

BS: Hey can I go to Jessica's and sleepover tonight?

MOM: (sarcastically) Hello, Campbell how nice to see you! How was your day mom? Great thank you my kind daughter.

BS: Hello mother how are you?

MOM: A little late now, but I am great. How did you get here?

BS: Teddy drove me.

MOM: And how does a sophomore have a license?

BS: We have been over this, he was held back in first grade because he missed more days than his school allowed, which is really stupid because who cares about first grade.

MOM: Please do not use that language. No daughter of mine will say the word "stupid" especially regarding education!

MOM: And I do not know how I feel about your driving around town with an older boy, and if you are dating I need to meet the young man!

BS: Mother! Stop! We are just friends, relax.

MOM: And it is just past 2:30 now. May I ask how you are here when you should have been just leaving school like my students?

BS: I had a free period last period Mom, God. Why can't you just, like, trust me for once?

MOM: I never had a trust problem with Aaron, but you and Luke are making parenting much more of a challenge that your oldest brother ever did.

BS: Could you stop comparing me to Aaron for just once!

MOM: I am simply saying that if Aaron managed to juggle clubs and all honors classes, you can get A's in yours and join a club.

BS: Cool so can I go?

MOM: (pause) Fine. Only if-

BS: Thanks mom!

MOM: (yells) Be home for family dinner tomorrow night!

Scene 2

Alexandra Hayes, Noah and Jessica May in back seat of sports car, Teddy driving, Belle gets into passenger seat

Teddy- she really let you go?

BS: To New York City? Hell no.

Jessica: Okay so my mom is working a double shift at the hospital tonight and when she gets back tomorrow she'll find a note that says we went to the gym. She won't even know if we don't go there at all.

Teddy: Why do you even care if she knows you went into the city?

Jessica May: I don't care, but if my mom mentioned it to Belle's mom.

BS: Ew can we not even talk about how annoying my mother is.

Alexandra: Belle why is your mom even that overprotective?

(Teddy, and Jessica motioning for Alexandra to shut up)

Noah says quietly to Alexandra "Belle doesn't like to talk about it, but something happened to make her be on really bad terms with her mom. She never talks about it, but we know that Belle's

BS: Hey where is everyone else?

Alexandra: Coming in Princeton's car.

BS: Great. Noah is Court coming?

Noah: Oh nah we broke up. Something about her thinking I wasn't a serious boyfriend?

BS: Okay well I'm sure tonight will get your mind off of your terrible breakup.

Noah: Yeah, what's the plan B.

BS: So we will go to my house to pick up the alcohol for the drive there chill at my house for a while leave the car and Princeton's driver will come back to get us and bring us the city. We will have dinner at 10pm then meet up with some friends I met over the summer that live there, then it's up them.

Teddy: Alright, cool but are we sure you can enough alcohol for all of us? I can grab some Vodka or whatever from my house if you want?

BS: Ha, we have so much in our house my parents won't know.

Alexandra begins to snapchat with Noah and Jessica

Teddy: You sure you want to risk getting in trouble to do this?

BS: I know grounding seems so bad to someone like you, but its not.

Teddy: What do u mean someone like me?

BS: Come on, like your parents care if you go into the city or drink or get high

Teddy: They would care if they knew.

BS: They don't know what you do?

Teddy: My mom sent a tuition check to the wrong school for me this year. My dad bought me a gift the week after my birthday, at least he almost remembered that year though.

BS: I'm sorry Teddy.

Teddy: It's fine. Like you said, never been grounded. Its awesome. Never been grounded and I never will be.

BS: Teddy have you seen your dad see he left last?

Teddy: He came back yesterday but I don't know how long it will last. He always says it's the last straw and he's not coming back. One of these days it will be the last time he leaves.

BS: What did he say to you when he came back?

Teddy: Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Walked in, put his suitcase down, changed, grabbed a beer and got back in the limo while the butler brought his bags in.

BS: Teddy, screw him. Tonight we will get wasted and be stupid. Who needs our parents.

Jessica: What are you guys talking about?

Teddy: How messed up we're gonna get tonight.

BS: We decided very.

Scene 3

The limo pulls up in front of a fancy hotel,

Princeton: Thanks, just tell my father we arrived safely and will be spending the night at the hotel here. I will put the room charge for all of us on his credit card!

Limo Driver: Princeton, your father will be home tomorrow morning. Will you be there to greet him?

Princeton: No ill just send him an email. It was only a week this time.

Limo Driver: You know he does not like to work so much, it would mean a lot to him if you were there.

Princeton: I have baseball on Sunday, tell him to be at my game if he doesn't have to work.

Limo Driver: Yes Princeton, I will. Be careful.

Checks into hotel while everyone while everyone puts bags on carts and keep walking

BC: Princeton, meet us here (pointing to a restaurant/ bar) when your done.

Snow: Wait I need to talk to Princeton real quick! (everyone but Jessica walked away)

Jessica: Snow, don't say anything you'll regret.

Snow, What's that supposed to mean?

Jessica: You kind of flirt with a lot of guys and make them think you would get with them.

Snow: Yeah well maybe I would.

Jessica: But you usually flirt with a lot of _different_ guys on the same night.

Snow: That's so not true Jessica. If you're trying to imply something you should look at yourself.

Jessica: I'm not trying to do anything, but don't mess with Princeton please.

Snow: Why are you so worried about him?

Jessica: its not just him I'm worried about. I don't think you should get that close to Princeton.

Snow: I can take care of my house.

Jessica: Please. If its just flirting now, what will happen after a couple drinks. And will things be awkward between you guys tomorrow at breakfast?

Snow: Fine. Lets catch up with everyone else.

Goes into restaurant/ bar

Bouncer to Snow: Can I see your Id:

Both pull out licenses out of her purse and keep a calm face as the bouncer looks them over.

Scene 4

More people with Belle and her friends

Belle is drunk and dancing on the bar with Snow

Belle (singing) My anaconda don't. My anaconda don't want none unless you go buns hun

Song ends and they get down laughing

Girl Princeton was talking to: Oh so your not from around here. I can show you around sometime.

Belle trips and lands on Princeton's lap, as he's talking to a girl.

Princeton: Um well.

Belle starts making out with Princeton and girl gets up and leaves

Princeton: Thanks for that. The girl would not take a hint. So Belle-

Noah: Belle, can I talk to you?

Snow whispers Belle I need to talk to you first

BS: Hold on Noah, in a minute

Scene 5 in bathroom

Snow: Would it be a bad idea if I hooked up with Princeton tonight?

BS: Yeah.

Snow: But why?

BS: You can't go back to being friends tomorrow, or if you do, he'll expect it to be a regular thing.

Snow: I don't think he will, though.

BS: Name one person he hooked up with where it ended well. They all think he's a jerk or get upset when he doesn't want to go out with them.

Snow: But its different.

BS: How? Cause its you? Your drunk. Don't do it. You will regret it. You asked if I thought it was a bad idea. My final opinion is yes.

Snow: Okay I wont, thanks. Hey what about that hot guy that helped you up onto the bar before anaconda went on?

BS: Lets go talk to him

Snow: Wait what about Teddy?

BS: Why can't you hook up with someone outside our friend group?

Snow: Come on, it's not fair I cant hook up with a guy just because we're friends. Teddy is so hot.

BS: I guess you can, I don't see why not.

Snow: Sweet, you get the hot guy then. Your welcome.

BS: Oh you need to fix your makeup before you go out.

Snow: Oh I do! Thanks!

BS: Ill see you out there.

Snow: Wait! Ill be quick! Wait for me!

BS: Fine. Hurry up.

Scene 6 in hotel room next morning

BS in room by self. Someone else slept in bed next to her.

BS: Snow? Alexandra? Jessica? Who's in here? (Clock says 11:00 am)

BS: (Muttering under breath) If they went to the gym, I swear to God…

5 UNREAD TEXTs

1\. Jessica

Belle, are you serious? Text me back. You owe me for covering for you!

2\. Noah

Went to breakfast, had to get out of there, can't believe I did that. Meet me and the rest of the guys at the breakfast place on the corner?

3\. Noah

Uhh. Ignore that last text.

4\. Mother

Make sure you make your bed and thank Mrs. May for letting you stay over!

5\. Snow

Hey do you know what's wrong? Everyone is kind of quiet. Did I do something last night? Haha you probably don't remember if I don't!

BS: I need some air.

Scene 7 walking down NYC

Walks 30 minutes to father's office,

BC (thinks) If I knew places in the City, I would go somewhere where I wouldn't get caught for this, but I can't get lost. I forgot my phone. I went to one of these buildings for, wait who was it? Someone worked around here. Was it Uncle Dan, or Uncle Katy? Or was it Aunt Sharon? No, I think it was Mom's cousin James.

As a woman walks down the street,

Belle: Is that? Oh my God! Could it be?

Belle falls in line behind her. She listens to a phone call with a man on the phone

Man: Cynthia, you know I love you, but I do not believe in marriage. We talked about this. What can a priest tell me about our relationship that I don't know? We have two children I think you know I love you!

Woman: Can you take the kids and get us a table

8 month old and 8 year old girls are taken inside a restaurant

Woman: You did not want to have Julia and Katy though! And I am sorry your parents died, but how do you have no relatives? Am I stupid for staying with you for the past **10 years?** You barely are around!

Man: I work from home!

Woman: No you work from MY home. You leave your apartment early and come here to work for the day!

Man: Isn't that what you want from me? I spend so much time with this family!

Woman: I am a thirty three year old woman who has been with the same man for 10 years, had two children with him, and was never married. Does it matter what I want?

As the argument continues (Man:What you want? Wh-) Belle goes inside

She finds the table the children were sitting at and walks towards it. Slips behind the waitress talking to them and bumps into her casually and keeps walking.

Soda's spill onto the babysitter and young baby's lap. Babysitter takes crying baby to bathroom and leaves young girl

Belle sits down

BS: Hi little girl!

GIRL- Miss. April says I shouldn't talk to strangers.

BS: Who's Miss. April

Girl points to direction babysitter went.

BS: Well I am your cousin.!

Girl: Well I never heard about you?

BS: My name is Belle! Our families got in a big fight and don't talk anymore.

Girl: Oh hi cousin Belle! I'm Katy. How are we related?

BS: Well my dad said that your dad is my dad's brother

Girl: My dad doesn't have any brothers or sisters.

BS: Huh. Maybe I have the wrong person, but I swear you look just like the picture! I found a picture on my dads phone of him with you and your mom and your sister!

Girl: But I don't know your dad!

BS: let me find the picture, I found it on my dads phone and he told me you were my cousin and your mom was my aunt, I sent myself the picture.

Girl: is that your phone! Can I play with it?

BS: Is that you (Shows a picture from phone)?

Girl: Oh that's my favorite dress!

BS: Is it you?

Girl: yes

And who else in the photo do you know?

Girl: That's me,

BS: Yeah I know.

Girl: And that's Mom, and Julia

BS: Who's that?

Girl: that's my daddy

END


End file.
